


This is up to you

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [6]
Category: Ex Machina (2015), Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Alpha Paul Sevier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Omega Caleb Smith, kylux adjacent, sevsmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Prompt Six: Outdated TraditionsPaul is part of the team that searches Bateman's compound.No one was prepared for what they would find, especially not Paul.





	This is up to you

Paul was one of the first people to encounter Caleb. Poor Caleb. Paul’s position at the NSA kept him from really interacting with Caleb; well at least at first, when they first gained access to the compound.

Various US agencies, as well as some international ones, were watching Nathan but none of their intelligence hinted at what they would find.

Unbelievable. They could hardly believe what greeted them as they went further into the compound. Dead bodies, android versions past and well… past. They found Nathan’s body hours later, having worked through every other level. Paul had been called in the deeper the teams went, he was intrigued and dare he say, excited? It was unlike anything else before it.

Paul had turned away from Nathan’s body and looked towards a heavy, sealed, clear glass door. Interesting. It had yet to be inspected and cleared. As he examined the door, he crouched down, curious of its design, when a bloody hand smacked against the glass. Someone else was here, and he was still alive.

“I need some help here!” Paul yelled out though he didn’t look away from the hand on the glass, even as it slid down, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. With the hand gone, Paul could finally focus behind the blood on the glass. A man. A beautiful but scared man. It seemed like he had called for help hours ago, Paul yelled for help again.

It took longer to get into the room than the others, though Paul knew why that was. He needed to get to the man behind the glass desperately. Only he knew, well actually he probably lost all sense of time, not knowing how long he had been trapped and left for dead. Who knew how long he had gone without food, water or human contact. Once they got the analysis back on Bateman, they’d have an approximate time of death, but other than that…

Paul was brought out from his thoughts by the hiss of the door opening, then the barely-there whispers and moans from the only man in the room.

Medics rushed to his aid, and Paul stepped back to let them do their work.

That was, of course, a long time ago. They provided Caleb with all the help he could ever need, as Caleb was fragile on many levels once they removed him from the compound. Held in a hospital for weeks under observation, then months of intensive therapy. Paul was beside him throughout, though they didn’t label it, even months later.

Paul was hesitant, not wanting Caleb to rush into anything too hard and too fast and Paul didn’t want to be labeled as Caleb’s savior. He wasn’t. Caleb was his own.

It took the agencies longer than they would have liked to find Ava, and that time was stressful and frightening for Caleb. He suffered from nightmares, panic and anxiety attacks and Paul was there. He held Caleb through them, offered comforting words, or no words at all, just a comforting, loving presence.

The day Ava was no longer a threat, having been deactivated and her CPU removed and kept in the most secure location, under guard 24/7, was the day Caleb seemed to truly come back to life. It was the day that Paul and Caleb named what they had been for months, was the day they spoke of their love freely.

Caleb was an Omega, and Paul, an Alpha. That wasn’t a surprise, the surprise came when instead of Paul claiming Caleb with a hard bite and mark to his scent gland, Paul begged Caleb to mark and claim him.

Caleb’s eyes filled with tears when Paul begged him to, the request so out of the blue but extremely touching and meaningful. “Paul, are you sure my Alpha? Just because I mark you now, it doesn’t mean…” Caleb choked up and couldn’t finish his sentence.

Paul opened his eyes and held Caleb’s gaze, he reached up to cradle Caleb’s beautiful face, “I have every intention of marking you, claiming you… but only when you want me to, beg me to. This is up to you, not me.”

A single tear fell from Caleb’s glistening eye before he leaned down and kissed Paul passionately. They moaned into the kiss and Paul was still reeling from the intensity when Caleb pulled away, looked at Paul with such feral eyes and bit Paul,  _hard_ , claiming the Alpha as his and his alone.


End file.
